Tenebrous
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: After Team Freedom defeated Darkrai, the world was finally saved. They were sure of it. But after a trip to Miracle Sea with their newly-acquired Mystery Part, they got much more than they bargained for...


**-slides in-**

 **Hello! I'm Orange, and I'm here to bring you a story idea that's been sitting in my head for a while. Now… the last time I submitted a Pokémon fanfiction was like 2 years ago ;U So please excuse any mistakes. (I mean like, still tell me about them so I can change them, but don't be rude about it)**

 **The team in this fanfic is called Team Freedom, and the main members are Cassandra the Glaceon, the team leader, and Kaedyn the Torterra, her partner. Using this team because I recently beat Explorers of Sky (for the 1 millionth time) with them. ^^**

 **The update schedule for this story is kind of not really a schedule at all. I'm just writing this whenever I run out of ideas for Lucky c: So, yeah.**

 **Okay. I think that's enough info, yeah? I'll get to the story now. The prologue's starting now! ^^**

* * *

 _Cassandra was having trouble figuring out why they'd gone to Miracle Sea in the first place._

 _Maybe it was intuition, but she felt she_ had _to go there._

 _Clutching the Mystery Part closely, the Glaceon stared into the shimmering water. She couldn't sit here and dwell about it forever. She had to go into the dungeon eventually, right?_

" _Kaedyn!" she called to her faithful partner. "We're going in."_

" _Finally." The Torterra let out a contemptuous snort, sliding beside Cassandra. Kaedyn was a bit rude and impatient ("A bit too prickly for a grass-type," Chatot had said), but he respected his leader and cared deeply for exploring._

 _Cassandra stepped onto the water, letting out a small gasp of surprise when her paws didn't go in the water. But she should be used to this by now. She'd been to Surrounded Sea more times than she could count—so what was different this time?_

 _Kaedyn fell in behind her, keeping watch for any surprise attacks. But Miracle Sea seemed… emptier than usual._

" _Where are all the pokémon?" Cassandra asked, her blue eyes searching for movement. Not even a ripple appeared._

 _Kaedyn slowly moved to stand beside her, searching the dungeon with his X-Ray Specs. After a moment, he put them back in the Treasure Bag. "Nothing," he muttered, frowning. "Did something happen?"_

" _I hope not," Cassandra murmured, her tail swishing anxiously behind her. She took a step forward, rising to her full height. "Um, hello! If anyone's here, show yourself!"_

 _Nothing._

 _Kaedyn's eyes narrowed. "... We need to find out what happened. Pokémon don't just disappear."_

 _Cassandra moved to agree when suddenly, something dark flashed in the corner of her eye. The Glaceon turned slowly, alertness flickering through her._

" _What is it?" Kaedyn followed her gaze._

 _Cassandra stared long and hard, her fur starting to bristle slightly. After a moment, the darkness came back. She noticed it looked a bit like a dimensional hole, which wasn't a good sign._

" _What is_ that _?" Kaedyn growled, positioning himself into a fighting stance._

 _Suddenly, a Dark Pulse shot out of the darkness, catching Cassandra head on. She let out a gasp of shock and pain, the Mystery Part falling out of her grasp._

 _Kaedyn moved immediately. He shot an Energy Ball into the blackness with a fierce precision. There was a loud noise of pain before the dark shadows disappeared._

 _Standing where it once was…._

 _Cassandra threw herself to her paws, bristling. "Darkrai!" she spat, immediately preparing an Ice Shard attack._

 _Darkrai smirked, throwing another Dark Pulse. Cassandra threw her Ice Shard at it, canceling the move. Before the legendary could use another attack, the Glaceon shot a strong blast of Blizzard at him._

 _The dark-type let out a cry of pain before crumpling to the ground, defeated._

 _Cassandra slowly picked up the Mystery Part again and then slunk over to Darkrai, her blue eyes narrowed. Kaedyn stalked over beside her, glaring down at the dark-type legendary with a scowl._

" _What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" The Torterra's red eyes glowed in anger._

" _What do you mean?" Darkrai gazed up at him, confusion lighting up his face._

" _Don't pretend you don't know," Kaedyn snarled._

 _Cassandra let out a soft growl, narrowing her eyes. But then suddenly she was struck with realization. Hadn't Cresselia said something about Darkrai having amnesia? … Didn't that mean he didn't remember anything?_

 _The Glaceon frowned, gazing at Darkrai carefully. The confusion in his eyes definitely wasn't fake, and there was no trace of malice or wickedness in his posture._

 _She made a decision then._

" _I'm sorr—"_

" _Join our team," Cassandra interrupted abruptly._

"What _?!" Kaedyn whirled around to face her, disbelief flashing across his features. "Why should we let a villain like him join Team Freedom?!"_

" _Kaedyn," Cassandra muttered, her voice barely able to be heard. "Remember what Cresselia said? Darkrai doesn't remember what he did. We can't punish him for something he doesn't remember."_

 _Kaedyn bunched his muscles, glaring at his team leader. "Just because he doesn't remember it doesn't mean he didn't do it," he muttered dangerously. "I can't forgive him."_

 _Cassandra frowned. She understood how Kaedyn felt, but forgiveness was one thing exploration teams were famous for. But no matter how much she told herself that… she was having trouble trusting Darkrai too._

 _Darkrai was looking at them, as if analyzing them. He stood up again, giving a small cough. "... Join your team?"_

" _Yes." Cassandra pivoted back towards the dark-type, trying to give him a smile. It came out more like a grimace._

" _... Well, you do seem strong," Darkrai responded, looking at the two closely. "I'll join."_

" _Don't think we're going to trust you," Kaedyn said immediately, taking a step forward. "If you step out of line even once, just barely, I'll tear you apart with Wood Hammer."_

 _If Darkrai was fazed, he didn't show it. "Alright… although, I think I'm pretty reliable."_

 _Kaedyn scowled. "We'll see."_

 _Cassandra looked between the two of them, her grip still tight around the Mystery Part. Had that told her to come here? Was it because Darkrai was here?_

I don't want Darkrai on the team _._

 _It was selfish, but even if Cassandra pretended to like him, she still couldn't get over what Darkrai did. He didn't deserve forgiveness… but she wouldn't be assertive with that like Kaedyn was being. She'd at least try to make Darkrai a true member of Team Freedom._

" _Come on," the Glaceon murmured, waving her tail. "Let's see if the pokémon came back." She padded deeper into Miracle Sea, Kaedyn and Darkrai in tow._

 _Even being an ice-type didn't save her from the shiver she felt from Kaedyn's glare._

 **Aaaa...haha, this wasn't my** _ **best**_ **work, but I still rather like it. The main story starts next chapter c:**

 **If you liked this… you can review if you want, but I take follows and favorites to the same value. ^^ … Or not, you don't have to do anything, actually xD**

 **Well, have a nice day! I'll see you next time. :)**

 **;; Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


End file.
